


Bola de Futebol

by SolOliveiraChan



Series: Lucy e seus shippers [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolOliveiraChan/pseuds/SolOliveiraChan
Summary: "Estava caminhando ao lado do campo quando vi um objeto redondo vindo muito rápido em minha direção, fiquei estático ao ver a bola se aproximando, não conseguindo me mover, apenas ficar parado esperando impacto.A bola estava a metros de mim quando escuto uma voz feminina dizer:- Cuidado!"
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Lucy e seus shippers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632763





	Bola de Futebol

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, eu tenho que admitir que tenho um fraco por Nalu.
> 
> Espero que gostem.

Bola De Futebol

...

Eu estava passeando pelos corredores da escola, já que minha turma não teria a quarta aula, porque a professora de filosofia tinha quebrado a perna á caminho da escola. Como não havia nenhum professor livre e estava muito em cima da hora para arranjarem um substituto, eles nos liberaram, desde que não atrapalhássemos as atividades de clubes.

Parei em frente ao bebedouro, e como já estava ali, decidi beber água. Depois de fazê-lo, recomecei a minha caminhada. Antes que eu pudesse virar o corredor, ouvi uma voz muito conhecida me chamar. Conhecida até demais.

\- Natsu-senpai! Espere!- Corri pelos corredores da escola, tentando fugir dela. Lisanna Strauss, uma das minhas “fãs”, por assim dizer. Ela até era bonita. Cabelos albinos curtos, olhos azuis e corpo de dar inveja, mas tinha um pequeno problema... ela era obcecada por mim. Ela me ronda quando estávamos no intervalo, ficava sempre perto e espalhava para todo mundo que éramos namorados, o que é totalmente mentira. Minha sorte é que ela é um ano mais nova do que eu, e por estar no segundo ano, não somos da mesma sala.

Desacelerei o passo ao perceber que já tinha a despistado. Lisanna já tinha se confessado para mim á um ano atrás, mas recusei os sentimentos dela, não por maldade, mas eu não a amava, na verdade, não amo ninguém. Mas infelizmente, sempre fui o típico garoto popular que chamava atenção por onde passava, principalmente do sexo oposto, o que é realmente uma dor de cabeça.

Suspirei ao perceber o quanto minha vida amorosa era inexistente. Eu nunca namorei, nem ao menos dei meu primeiro beijo, mas felizmente ninguém sabe disso, afinal, quem imaginaria que Natsu Dragneel, o líder da equipe de basquete, nunca namorou e nem beijou ninguém? Possivelmente ninguém! A única que sabe disso é Erza Scarlet, minha melhor amiga e prima. Ela é líder da equipe de Karatê e tem uma força bruta anormal... e assustadora.

Lembro que uma vez disse á ela que ela podia ser a melhor lutadora do país.

“ – É sério, Erza! Com a sua força consegue derrubar todos os garotos da nossa turma! Você deve ser a pessoa mais forte da escola!- eu disse animado, enquanto corríamos com o resto da turma pela quadra. Ela riu fraco e me disse.

\- Não é preciso só força para se vencer. Se você estivesse em campo, por exemplo, num jogo de basquete, precisaria de força, agilidade, precisão e um ótimo reflexo!- ela disse sorrindo orgulhosa.

\- Do jeito que você fala parece que esta falando de alguém!- eu falei, a olhando curioso- Você conhece alguém assim, Erza?- eu perguntei animado e curioso.

\- Quem sabe...- ela falou correndo na minha frente.

\- Ei! Espere por mim!- eu falei correndo mais rápido e ouvindo ela gargalhar.”

Desde aquele dia eu sempre perguntei á Erza de quem ela estava falando, e a única coisa que ela me disse era que ela estuda no nosso colégio.

Estava caminhando ao lado do campo quando vi um objeto redondo vindo muito rápido em minha direção, fiquei estático ao ver a bola se aproximando, não conseguindo me mover, apenas ficar parado esperando impacto.

A bola estava a metros de mim quando escuto uma voz feminina dizer:

\- Cuidado!- a garota falou, empurrando meu corpo para o lado com uma força absurda, digna da Erza, me fazendo cair pra trás, a olhando abismado. Ela ia ser atingida pela bola!

\- A bola!- eu gritei, esperando que ela saísse da frente, mas o que ela fez me impressionou. A garota de cabelos dourados, que eu pude identificar após cair, girou o corpo, deixando a perna esquerda suspensa em meio ao giro, fazendo a bola ir de encontro á mesma, batendo e voando com estrema rapidez para a direção em que tinha sido jogada. Acompanhei a bola voar, e ela atravessou o campo, batendo na trave, passando pelo goleiro, e entrando no gol.

A garota abaixou sua perna que ainda estava suspensa no ar, ajeitou a franja que estava em cima de seus olhos achocolatados, suspirou e virando-se para mim, disse:

\- Você está bem?- ela perguntou me estendendo a mão.

Apenas acenei positivamente, aceitando sua ajuda.

...

Ela tinha me levado para as arquibancadas do campo e me dado água, ela me perguntou se eu estava bem, e eu obviamente respondi que sim, mesmo estando com o pulso machucado por ter de me apoiar para absorver parte do impacto de antes.

\- Me desculpe! Eu sempre acabo exagerando na minha força, e acabo machucando ou assustando as pessoas ás vezes. – ela disse com uma mão atrás da cabeça, coçando a nuca- Enfim, meu nome é Lucy Heartfilia!

\- Tudo bem! Afinal, eu estou bem!- eu disse sorrindo para ela- Meu nome é Natsu Dragneel!

\- Mentiroso!- ouvi ela murmurar.

\- O que disse?- eu perguntei á ela, confuso. Ela se referia ao meu nome?

\- Mentiroso! Você está com o pulso machucado!- ela disse pegando meu pulso, me fazendo involuntariamente gemer de dor- Vui? Francamente! Vocês meninos são muito orgulhosos para admitir quando se machucam, depois reclamam que nós meninas é que somos orgulhosas...- ela continuou resmungando, e eu continuei a observando curiosamente.

Ela era exatamente como... Erza descreveu.

Arregalei os olhos ao perceber a garota á minha frente.

\- Ei, Lucy!- ela tem uma força absurda, capaz de emparelhar com Erza- Você conhece...- ela se moveu tão rápido, ela é muito ágil- a Erza?- quando ela girou e ergueu a perna, fiquei abismado, era como se ela soubesse onde a bola ia acertar, foi uma precisão surpreendedora- Sabe, a capitã do clube de Karatê?- e por fim, o reflexo. Ela rebateu a bola normalmente, como se a velocidade da bola fosse mínima.

\- Sim! Ela é minha amiga! Por quê?- ela perguntou me olhando.

\- É que ela já me falou sobre você!- eu disse e a vi corar, era uma visão, no mínimo, bela.

\- Entendo...- antes que ela pudesse continuar, foi interrompida por um estudante de uniforme do time de futebol.

\- Capitã! Vamos recomeçar o jogo!- ele gritou do campo, nos olhando.

\- Já vou, Laxus!- ela disse gritando para o rapaz no campo.

\- Capitã?- eu perguntei com uma sombrancelha arqueada. Vi que ela corou levemente. Fofa.

\- Deixe-me apresentar formalmente!- ela disse, se levantando e ficando a minha frente. A imitei, me levantando, ficando de frente para a mesma- Sou Lucy Heatfilia, a melhor capitã do time de futebol e estudante do 2° B!- ela falou e me estendeu a mão. Me surpreendi com sua resposta, pois ela estudava com Lisanna e também por nunca ter a visto com os populares, ela deve gostar de simplicidade.

\- Sou Natsu Dragneel, o melhor e mais bonito capitão da equipe de basquete que a Fairy Tail já teve!- eu me gabei, a fazendo rir. A risada dela é linda- Esqueci de dizer que sou do 3° A!- eu disse piscando e apertando sua mão.

\- Foi um prazer conhece-lo, Natsu!- ela falou me dando as costas. Por algum motivo, senti que não devia deixar ela ir.

\- Ei, Luce!- eu falei, fazendo a loira virar a me encarar- Quer comer conosco amanhã, na hora do intervalo?- eu perguntei, e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem- Digo... você pode conversar com a Erza...- eu falei, tentando remendar a situação.

Ouvi ela rir, enquanto se virava e voltava a caminhar, em direção ao campo.

\- Te vejo amanhã, Dragneel!- ela disse, enquanto acenava, mesmo de costas.

Te vejo amanhã, Luce...


End file.
